Gray Haze
by DarkForbidden-Love
Summary: One heist goes wrong and leaves KID, Shinichi, Heiji, and Hakuba in a mess. They have all been shrunk and they can't remember who they are or what side of the law they belong on. Families are more then blood and it is experiences that bind them, no matter what their moral compass may say.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou.

* * *

><p>Shinichi Kudo, Detective of the East, was annoyed and angry. Annoyed that he, Kaitou KID, Heiji, and Hakuba had been caught while at Kaitou KID's heist; angry that he could not do a damn thing to prevent it or escape it. His arms where securely tied behind his back with his ankles which made it highly uncomfortable to move and from what he could see the others where in similar positions with the exception of Kaitou KID who was mostly naked and bound with gag included. The door to the room slammed open and he noticed he was the only one awake. Their captors came into view and Shinichi noticed with some amusement that they wore all black.<p>

"Well, looky if the wittle detective isn't awake." The one who came in first said with amusement.

"Can we shoot 'em bro?" The other one asked as Shinichi looked on in slight confusion.

The one who came in first shot the other one a look and said, "Nah, too many policemen, they would notice the gunshots. I say we feed 'em Sherry's poison."

"Shall we start with the Kaitou?" The other one nodded. Shinichi struggled against his bonds more, even if KID was a thief he did not deserve to die, the Kaitou was supposed to be caught by Shinichi. The one who had come through the door knelt by the unconscious Kaitou and fed him the poison. Being unconscious the murderers had to pour water down his throat to make him swallow. Next they fed the poison to Hattori and Hakuba; finally they turned to Shinichi and sneered. "Stupid detectives." Then Shinichi too was fed the poison even as he tried to resist. After they had made all four of the boys digest the poison they left and completely missed what happened next.

It all started with Kaitou KID, Shinichi watched with morbid fascination s the thief started smoking and shrinking. Once wisps of smoke had started coming of the thief he had awoken with eyes in panic. Shinichi did not see much after that as he felt immeasurable pain and then nothing.

His first thought upon awaking was, 'Who am I?' He did a quick scan of the room and noticed the other three children. He wondered who they had got there and who the other three where. One of the other boys, who looked a lot like him, woke up. His violet eyes scanned the room in a frenzied manner. His eyes landed on the only other awake person in the room.

The violet eyed child opened his mouth and asked, "Who are you?" After a couple of silent seconds he asked, "Who am I?" in a very quiet voice. His voice was louder when he asked, "Who are they?" The blue eyes child shrugged.

Then the blue eyed child said, "I don't know, I woke up here with you and them." He gestured to the two still unconscious children. Suddenly one of the two unconscious children stirred and both violet and blue eyed children paused. They watched the other two for a couple more seconds and confirmed that, yes; it was the blond one who stirred.

Blond one woke up and stared at the two and then stared some more. He then said, "What in the bloody hell happened?" British the blue eyed child's mind supplied him and he ignored it. "And why are you two in clothes to large for you? Are you twins?" The blonde child had now stood and was surveying the room with interest. "Who are you two?" He paused for a second the cursed, "Who am I?" He seemed quite horrified he could not remember who he was.

The last child suddenly stirred and sat erect, "Could ya be quite fer a sec, aho?" He shouted. He glared at the blond then turned towards the other two, "Who are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell us." Both the violet and blue eyed child said at one. They glanced at each other then shrugged assuming the blond was correct in his statement that they where twins.

The blonde spoke up once again, "Do you think we where kidnapped or something like that? It would make sense, we are covered in blood and these clothes are way too big for us. They probably dressed us in them to hide the fact they were actually children." He trailed off and the dark skinned child picked up his train of thought.

"The kidnappers must have been compromised as we can't remember anything, so they prolly hit us with the intention of killing us or knocking us out for very long."

The blue eyed child frowned then said, "I don't think so, the door is unlocked and the kidnappers are absent. If the cops had found them we would have been taken to the station."

The violet eyed child then spoke up, "So four children in an unlocked room, in clothes to big, covered in blood, and they can't remember their names." His blue eyes companion nodded.

"Maybe the cops will know." The dark skinned child said.

The violet eyed boy frowned, "I get the feeling we are on the wrong side of the law."

"I get the same feeling, as though we can't trust the cops. I think me and my twin at least should avoid the cops. But we'll need names." The blue eyed child trailed off at the end.

"Nanashi," The blond said and at the others imploring looks expanded his idea, "We could all have the same family name of Nanashi meaning,"

"No name." The dark skinned child interrupted.

"Are you from Osaka?" The blue eyed child asked.

The dark skinned child gave the blue eyed twin an extremely strange look, "How should I know?" He snapped.

The violet eyed twin rolled his eyes, "You have an accent." He pointed out bluntly. The blond child was wondering how the conversation had gotten derailed so quickly.

"Names," the blond remined the other four children.

"Nanashi Lupin." The violet eyed child said immediately.

"Nanashi Arsene." His twin folled his brothers idea.

The blonde grumbled but said, "Nanashi Arthur."

The dark skinned boy then asked, "So we're all using the family name of 'Nanashi'?" At eveyones' nod her shouted, "But only Lupin and Arsene look alike!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "If anyone asks too closely we can say we are orphans."

Lupin grinned and added his two cent, "It's not like we are lieing, we are just bending the truth slightly." Arsene grinned a matching grin at this and both Arthur and the dark skinned boy backed away slowly.

"I think your assumption that you belong on the wrong side of the law was correct." The dark skinned boy commented dryly. "I guess my name can be Nanashi Doyle."

"Now," Lupin said rubbing his hand together while his twin crackled evilly in the background, "We leave."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou. Thank-you for all the lovely reviews and looky another chapter, not the best but I can edit.

* * *

><p>"Inspector!" Ran and Kazuha shouted as she ran through the police office. "Inspector!"<p>

Sato who was sitting at her desk looked up from her paperwork, "I'm not the Inspector, Mouri-san, Toyama-san, but maybe I can help?"

"Sato-san, it is about Shinichi and Hattori-san." She said breathlessly. At this time almost everyone in the police office was now paying attention to Ran, Kazuha, Takagi, and Sato.

"Do they have another case?" Sato asked.

Ran shook her head, "They are missing."

Kazuha nodded, "They have been missing for over twenty-four hours, they disappeared Tuesday at the KID heist, at first we thought they had chased after Kid with Hakuba and gotten lost, but…" Kazuha trailed off.

Sato and everyone in the office were now alert and at that moment Megure walked into the police office and noticed the tension. "What happened now?" Megure asked.

It was Shiratori who answered, "Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun are missing, sir."

"What?" Megure shouted then he turned to the two girls and demanded to know the details.

Kazuha and Ran told what they knew of Shinichi and Heiji's disappearance.

* * *

><p>In Beiki<p>

Nakamouri was not having a good day, first he got a note from an organization saying that Kaitou KID was dead, and then Aoko's friend Kaito disappeared, and now he got a call from the resident 'witch' (Kaito's words not his own) and Hakuba's housekeeper both saying that Hakuba had disappeared. His phone rang and he picked it up hoping that it was good news. It was not, it was a call from Megure in Tokyo saying that Kudo Shinichi and Hattorri Heiji had gone missing.

"No, I don't have any information on their whereabouts but I do have two other people to be on the lookout for, Kuroba Kaito and Saguru Hakuba." Nakamouri said with a sigh.

Megure seemed to think it was the work of the same organization that had killed KID. "Because all of them went missing at KID's heist, it is possible that whoever killed KID noticed the three detectives and one fan that followed KID and decided to kill all the witnesses." Nakamouri slammed the phone down not even saying good-bye to Megure.

He hoped for Kaito's and Aoko's sake that this was not true as he had seen the magician as part of the family. He sighed again five people missing and not a clue to how. He quickly pulled up files on all five of the missing people. KID's page was only in the police database because Hakuba's father had insisted saying that it might be an important clue some time. He immediately saw some similarities between four of them but Kaito seemed like an odd one out, he was not famous like the other four nor had he met the other four. Then he saw Kudo Shinichi's picture and swore, he now had another theory to the fives disappearance. This theory was another way of looking at the five; you have one Kaitou KID, three detectives and one look-a-like. Kaito did not just look like Kudo he also had many similarities to Kaitou KID but Ginzo knew he was not, his daughter had proved so. Then his blood ran cold and he looked at the note saying that the Kaitou KID had been disposed of, what if the organization had got it wrong and killed Kaito because they assumed he was the elusive phantom thief.

He quickly picked up his phone, dislike of Megure temporarily forgotten. Once it was picked up he demanded, "Is Megure-keibu there?"

"Yes." Megure answered back.

"I got another couple of theories on our missing five, we need to mix resources and figure out what in the hell happened." Nakamouri barely stopped himself from using many other profanities at the reminder that Kaito was in danger.

"Missing five?" Megure demanded.

"Yes," Nakamouri confirmed, "I have a note from a 'Black Organization' telling me that they have killed Kaitou KID, I don't know if it is true but if it is a prank someone went way to far, as it has no fingerprint or traces of anything besides ink. The writing style matched no one in the database and the ink and paper is extremely common."

"That doesn't mean anything." Megure said obviously not wanting to waste resources on something that had a high probability of being a prank.

"I haven't told you the worst part," Nakamouri said, "Kaito, Shinichi, and KID could be triplets their face structures are similar and their intelligence is in the same ball field." Nakamouri could hear Megure's intake of breath.

"Oh, shit." Megure whispered into the phone.

Nakamouri would have smiled except for the fact five different people's lives where on the line. "This organization could have killed Kaito or Kudo-kun mistaking them for KID."

"Then we need to protect those who were close to the four we know about, I already have two of the six close to Kudo-kun and Hattorri-kun under police protection."

Nakamouri shifted in his seat, "My daughter, Kaito's mother, Akako, and Hakuba's house keeper will be easy enough to keep under police protection."

Megure was silent for a second most likely writing down orders for protecting other possible targets. "What did the note say exactly, Nakamouri-keibu?"

Nakamouri looked down at the note in the plastic evidence bag. "To quote the raven, 'Nevermore.' The note has all the Kaitou KID signatures copied on and then bullet holes through every single one. It is signed 'Love, The Black Organization.'"

"That's quite a message." Megure muttered.

"A bit excessive, yes, but it defiantly got the message through."

"Why have we not heard of the Black Organization, if they were smart enough to get rid of KID, three detectives, and one smart teen, why did they send a note? If they are a large organization, why have we not received other notes about their kills?" Megure asked his voice rising as though excited.

Nakamouri frowned then said carefully, "KID disappeared for seven years and then reappeared; the organization might have thought they killed KID before but he was alive. But now they are sure he is dead so they are purposely teasing us saying we couldn't prevent it twice, and no one lives through dying twice." Nakamouri paused then continued, "Or they could be sending us this so that we don't look for KID assuming he is dead and they use him for their own gain."

Nakamouri could hear Megure's sharp intake of breath, "Kudo was always saying that Kid was just playing with the police, if he really wanted he could get in and out without anyone knowing that he was there."

Nakamouri instantly saw another possible reason for five people going missing, "KID has the no one gets hurt policy, the organization could be holding the detectives hostage, accidentally grabbing Kaito thinking he was Kudo-kun. They hold the four hostages so the KID will do whatever they want him to do in return for the fours' safety."

Megure was silent but only for a few seconds, "We need to meet and pool out resources, bring all realitives and close contacts to the four missing civilians, I know that Mouri-san and Toyama-san will want to help and if we don't include them in the investigation they will likely either get themselves killed or hurt. And then we would have at least two very irate detectives on our case as to why their friends are hurt and just what where we thinking." Megure chuckled but both inspectors could tell it was fake and forced.

"Good-bye, see you the 13th?" Nakamouri said suddenly feeling very much his age and tired to boot.

"Good-bye, of course." Was all Megure said before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a while. And I'm totally not shirking studing for my finals to update this...

This crime scene is total bullshit and I was wondering if you guys could help me get a more realistic murder scene and solution for these four. Also, I'm sorry for the random Japanese terms thrown in but since the English language has no direct translation for the usage I'm using please forgive me.

I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou.

* * *

><p>After wandering around for a while all four boys had come to the conclusion they were hopelessly lost. None of the boys had recognized the room in which they had woken up and after figuring out names for they had left the room. They had agreed to stay together though, because being only seven they where open to attack. Arthur had also commented that safety is greater in numbers, unless there is a killer among you. He had been looking specifically at Arsene and Lupin but they had ignored his barb in favor of trying to find someplace recognizable.<p>

"Dis look familiar to anyone o' ya?" Doyle asked.

Lupin and Arsene shot him twin looks of annoyance for the eighth time in an hour. Arthur looking at his pocket watch said, "It is exactly 12:42 in the afternoon, can anyone procure money for us to eat?" Since they were wandering around in public they had attempted to make their outfits fit on their bodies better. It worked mostly because of Lupin's talent with scissors and string coupled with the fact Lupin actually had them in his outfit.

Arsene grinned and looked around, they were at a busy avenue with many shops around with people going and going in a steady flow. "Give me and Lupin here a couple seconds and we'll have enough for all of us to eat."

Arthur shook his head, "I won't eat the food if it purchased by illegally procured means."

Doyle rolled his eyes and said, "Wut he means ta says iz dat he won't eat da food if ya steal da money ta buy it."

Lupin's eyes got comically wide and he asked, "You speak Arthur-ease?" This got him a laugh from Arsene and a glare from Arthur, Doyle just ignored Lupin's comment. Any further drama was delayed by a scream piercing the air. Arsene stopped laughing, perked up, and followed the scream with Lupin trailing after him. Doyle and Arthur followed Lupin quickly. Arriving at the source of the scream they were surprised that they were unsurprised it was a murder.

Lupin was looking at the body from a safe distance away, it appeared as though someone had run fishing line through a woman's heart and someone had just found it. "A murderer almost always returns to the scene of the murder." Arthur said pointedly and Lupin stuck his tongue out at him.

Arsene simply looked up from the dead body, quirked an eyebrow, and said, "If you wanted to say you murdered the woman there are better ways of wording it." Then returned to staring at the cadaver. Arsene did not notice Lupin's and Doyle's amused face and Arthur's offended expression. "Obviously her death isn't from her heart being pieced, more likely she was poisoned before she was strung up."

"And you would know about this, having killed others before." Arthur said in a deadpan tone, Lupin glared at him but Arsene simply shrugged.

"Seeing the dead body brought up several similar scenes, so it is possible I am a murderer or an accomplices several murders, but I could say the same for you and Doyle."

Before either Arthur or Doyle could defend themselves to Arsene's logic Lupin spoke up, "Cyanide?" He said to himself then critiqued his own choice, "I don't think so; it has some of the qualities of cyanide poisoning but it looks more like a snake poison. Probably paresis was induced first, look carefully at the nails where the purple is, it is perfectly aligned with the nails, someone painted the nails a faint purple then painted it over while the purple nail polish was still wet with clear polish." Doyle and Arthur had flabbergasted looks on their faces and Arsene looked thoughtful.

"Possibly, that means the killer knew that one of the other suspects had access to cyanide. The killer also probably has access to snakes or a place where snake poison is the norm." Arsene said mostly to himself.

Doyle who was starting to look slightly sick asked, "And what evidence do ya 'ave that supports dis theory o' yours?" Arsene blinked as though he had never been asked that question before.

But that only paused him for a second, "Were you not listening? I gave you all the evidence now all you need to do is pool it together."

Lupin sighed and whispered something to Arsene that Doyle and Arthur could not hear. It made Arsene laugh and Lupin's grin to grow which caused both Doyle and Arthur to shiver. It also got the quartet some odd looks and upon several older women realizing that they where children drew the incorrect conclusion that the four had not seen the murdered woman because the four had turned around while discussing; creating the illusion that they had yet to see the body. One of the women, not wanting the children to be traumatized, walked over and engaged in a rather pointless conversation.

"Hello, sweeties," The women said kindly, "Do you know where your parents are?" Doyle and Arthur exchanged troubled looks that the twins pretended not to see.

"Heya, obaa-san," Lupin and Arsene greeted in unison, "And no we don't know where our kaa-san is, in the rush we lost her."

Arsene gave the women the largest puppy dog eyes he could and said, "Could you help us find our kaa-san 'cause she'll be very sad when she sees us and our friends missing."

The woman looked startled by the sudden request but nodded and led them away from the scene to protect who she assumed to be innocent. "Sure I'll help you. What are you names, little ones?"

Lupin gave a sweet smile to the woman and said, "I'm Lupin, this is my twin Arsene. These are Arsene's friends, Arthur and Doyle."

"My friends?" Asked Arsene in a typical fashion for a child. "Na, they are your friends."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way." The argument would have further degraded if not for the timely interruption of Arthur.

"Obaa-san, Arsene and Lupin's kaa-san is very pretty with dark brown hair and blue eyes, do you see her?" Arthur was trying to be very polite but he wanted away from this woman as soon as possible so the twins would drop their freaky act.

The women who had a soft smile during the twins' argument frown at Arthur's description and informed him reluctantly, "No, I see no one matching that description."

Doyle frowned deeply, "Ya sure, obaa-san?" He wanted this over with as soon as possible because unlike the other three it seemed he had no innate acting abilities.

"Quite sure." She said, "And you can call me Hiro-san, it is easier then 'obaa-san' all the time."

* * *

><p>*Obaa-san- Older woman; usually used for 'grandmother' but can mean anything; a polite way to say 'old women'<p>

*Kaa-san- normally meaning 'mother' Lupin and Arsene are using it as a replacement for 'female guardian' as not to tell a complete lie


End file.
